La incertidumbre del pianista
by EliSpamano
Summary: Austria no entendía qué hacía ESE molestando de nuevo. Prusia estaba raro, incluso más de lo normal. Fic histórico. Nada que decir, leer y punto.


_**Bueeenas. Lo primero, es que no me gusta mucho esta pareja, cof prefiero el PruHun cof xD. But como es por el cumpleaños de una friend, pues nada xD. Aunque, viajaría en el tiempo para darle una paliza (vale, me he pasado xD) a mi yo del pasado por hacer escenas tan ñoñas. Soy amor, lo se. PD: Felicidades, tía o/.**_

1947. Las notas brotaban de ese instrumento, llenando la casa con aquella sinfonía. Roderich se dejaba llevar por las notas que su piano. Estaba tan absorto en la música que se sobresaltó más de lo normal cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

Si no fuera porque estaba 100% seguro de que Elizabeth se había ido a comprar hacía apenas unos minutos no se habría preocupado. O más bien asustado, pero eso era algo que nunca diría. Se aproximó a la puerta que daba a la cocina, procurando no hacer ruido. De pronto, se escuchó un golpe seguido por una voz demasiado familiar.

-¿Gilbert?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con ese que se autoproclamaba ``el gran imperio de Prusia´´, aunque de imperio y gran ya tenía poco.

Gilbert, llevándose por el momento cogió una silla para atacar a quien quiera que fuese el sujeto que le había pillado. Por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo de quien interrumpía su ``grandiosa acción´´.

-Oh...eres tú…- Suspiró dejando la silla en su sitio.

-¿Cómo que soy yo?- Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- Estás en mi casa, ¿con quién se supone que esperabas encontrarte?

-¡Cállate! Nadie te ha preguntado nada. – Se dio la vuelta para recoger del suelo una foto enmarcada, la causante del ruido de antes.

-¡Eh! ¡No toques eso!- Reaccionó justo al ver de qué foto se trataba, pero no le dio tiempo a quitársela antes de que la viera.

Decir que el albino se había quedado sorprendido era quedarse corto. En la foto aparecían dos niños, el más pequeño salía con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras que el otro dibujaba una sonrisa tímida. Los dos estaban delante de una gran fuente, colocando sus brazos en el hombro del otro.

-No puedo creer que aun tengas esto.- Se giró hacia el austríaco mostrándole la foto, sin disimular su sorpresa e incredibilidad.

**1525. Que pequeño se veía el mundo ante la grandiosidad de alguien tan increíble como yo. Para los ignorantes que deben preguntarse quién es ese chico tan apuesto, soy el gran excelentísimo y majestuoso ¡ducado de Prusia! Si, el niño más increíble, asombroso, majestuoso, fuerte, guapo…**

**-¿¡Vas a llorar, nenaza!?- El discurso (para sí mismo) del pequeño Gilbert se vio interrumpido por unos gritos. Al parecer había tres niños molestando a uno un poco más joven que ellos.**

**-¡Eh vosotros!- Los tres niños se giraron para encontrarse con el joven prusiano señalándoles. -¡Dejadle en paz! ¡Solo alguien tan increíble como yo merece maltratar a la gente inferior, es decir, ¡Todos menos yo!**

**El joven Gilbert estalló en una carcajada mientras los otros niños le miraban atónitos. ¿A qué venían todos esos humos? El chico al que estaban pegando levantó la cabeza aun con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-¿De qué mierda vas, canoso? ¿Te caíste en una bañera llena de lejía o qué?- El que parecía el líder de la pandilla se fue acercando al joven Prusia sin perder su tono amenazador. Gilbert se rió.**

**-Eso suena a envidia pura y dura. Aunque viniendo de desechos humanos como vosotros no me extraña. Deseáis con locura tener un pelo tan brillante como el mío, pero eso es imposible. La belleza, el talento y la asombrosidad están unidos en un mismo ser y es ¡El grandioso ducado de Prusia!**

**Los otros no aguantaron más toda aquella palabrería y decidieron pasar directamente a la paliza. Aunque Prusia era más fuerte, eso no evitó que se llevara bastantes golpes, pero su ego era más poderoso que aquellos golpes. Se limpió la sangre del labio y se fijó en el chico que estaba siendo maltratado por aquellos chicos. Éste había estado observando toda la escena sin poder apartar la mirada de ese extraño chico que exclamaba por todo lo alto ser el mejor. **

**-Eh, ¿estás bien, chaval?- Le preguntó tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a que se incorporara. El joven Austria la aceptó secándose los restos de lágrimas.**

**-Esos tíos son unos capullos perdedores. Menos mal que la suerte estaba de tu parte y quería que alguien tan magnífico y fuerte como yo te encontrara.**

**-…Gracias. **

**Gilbert paró de reír y apartó la mirada, era la primera vez que le agradecían por algo. Se sentía extraño. **

**-Chst, no es nada, pero…la próxima vez ten más cuidado. Aunque sea como un Dios, no tengo poder para estar en todas partes. – Volvió a soltar otra carcajada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan escandaloso solo para reírse?**

**-Lo tendré.**

**- Bueno, yo me voy ya, ¡nos vemos chaval!- Tanta seriedad le ponía nervioso. Se dio la vuelta levantando el brazo como gesto de despedida.**

**El joven austríaco se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Era bastante raro.**

-No es asunto tuyo lo que tenga.- Le arrebató la foto sin darle importancia.- Y aun no me has dicho qué haces colándote de esa forma en mi casa.

-Pensaba que los señoritingos eráis pacientes.-Salió de la cocina ignorando al otro, para adentrarse en el salón.- ¿Aun tocas el cacharro este?- Dijo acercándose al piano. Aunque no se había girado, sabía que Rod estaba detrás suyo.

-Por supuesto, no se puede dejar algo que forma parte de tu vida.- Se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa socarrona de Gilbert se borró para dejar un rostro serio y ausente.

**-¡Hey Rod! ¿Qué haces?- El joven prusiano se adentró en la casa del austríaco (sin avisar, por supuesto) para hacerle una pequeña visita. Austria se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banco, delante de un gran piano negro. **

**-Te he dicho mil veces que hay que llamar antes de entrar.-Suspiró.- Y deja de gritar, estoy intentando tocar.**

**-¿Tocar? ¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte!- Esbozó una gran sonrisa acompañada de su habitual carcajada.- Vas a tener el grandísimo privilegio de tocar para mi asombrosa persona. ¡Adelante plebeyo!**

**Ignorando totalmente lo que había dicho el albino (sobre todo el último comentario), Roderich empezó a tocar, inundando la sala con aquella melodía lenta y emotiva.**

**Prusia observaba embobado el rostro serio y concentrado del austríaco, y a su vez la forma hipnotizante con la que movía sus manos haciendo vibrar cada nota. Claro que, todo aquello era algo que el orgullo de Gilbert jamás admitiría.**

**-Menuda mierda.- Bufó.- Eso no tiene ni ritmo. Es tan aburrido como…como…¡Tú! ¡Já!**

**-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. Has pedido que tocara y eso he hecho, no esperaba nada a cambio…y menos viniendo de ti.**

**Sus miradas se mantuvieron durante unos largos y silenciosos segundos. Prusia los rompió con un suspiro. Austria, al suponer que ese gesto marcaba su victoria en esa extraña batalla de miradas, se dispuso a seguir con su melodía. No le importaba si el otro seguía ahí o se iba sin más, pero entonces, el albino se acercó le agarró una de las muñecas haciendo que girara hacia él.**

**El moreno iba a replicar hasta que notó los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Algo similar a una descarga eléctrica invadió su cuerpo, y a pesar del frío que hacía, un calor intenso se apoderó de él concentrándose sobre todo en la zona de las mejillas.**

**Cuando Prusia se separó el austriaco solo quería respuestas ante esto, pero para su desgracia, el albino se giró sin mirarle y salió corriendo. A pesar de su rapidez, Rod pudo ver el sonrojo que adueñaba su rostro al igual que él.**

Gilbert despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar que el otro se había sentado en el banco y tocaba una melodía que reconoció enseguida. Y tanto que la reconocía, era ESA canción. La primera que le tocó.

De pronto notó como el calor aumentaba centrándose en sus mejillas. Mierda. Solo esperaba que el austríaco no lo hubiera notado. Con lo concentrado que estaba seguro que no se fijaba.

-Si no te dejas de tonterías y me dices de una vez a qué has venido simplemente haré como si no estuvieras.- Ni siquiera se había molestado en girarse para hablarle, seguía tocando como si estuviera solo en la sala…o en el mundo entero.

-Je, no me extrañaría que un día te casaras con ese cacharro.- Estaba bastante nervioso, notaba como gotas de sudor recorrían su frente para acabar perdiéndose por su cuello. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su tono burlón de siempre.- Seguro que tendréis pianitos como hijos y todo. – Empezó a reírse con ese pensamiento, pero su rostro cambió a una expresión más pensativa.- Aunque…no sé cómo funcionaría eso. Los pianos no tienen…- Su frase fue interrumpida por un sonido fuerte, causado por todas las teclas del piano pulsadas a la vez.

-No te permito que digas obscenidades y tonterías como esas en mi casa.- Ya se había hartado de ese payaso. Se levantó para guiarle hasta la puerta. Gilbert suspiró.

-De acuerdo…Ya me voy, pero antes- sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una carta y se la tendió al moreno. Toma, para esto he venido.

Austria pasó su mirada del prusiano a la carta y de vuelta a él. Iba a cogerla, aunque sin mucha seguridad, cuando el albino se la arrebató.

-Prométeme que no la abrirás antes de las once. –El otro lo miraba fijamente, aunque mantenía una expresión indiferente por dentro se moría de curiosidad por saber a qué venía todo aquello.-Prométemelo.- Repitió con firmeza.

-Te lo prometo.- Concluyó tras un largo suspiro.

Gilbert le entregó la carta casi temblando y tras mirar fijamente a su ``amigo´´ con expresión ausente, se fue. ¿A eso venía todo? ¿Una simple carta? A veces…bueno, nunca entendería qué es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese chico. Era difícil saber lo que pensaba, cuánto de lo que decía ocultaba todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba.

Cualquier otra persona habría abierto la carta ansioso de ver a qué venía tanto misterio, pero si por algo se diferenciaba él mismo de los demás, era por tener modales y cumplir su palabra. Así que dejó la carta sobre la mesa de café que había en el salón y continuó tocando.

_Volaré, no importa donde vayas, te recordaré._

_En los pliegues de mis sabanas dibujaré _

_el contorno de tu cuerpo, y así soñaré_

_que existe un futuro donde sale bien._

Había empezado a llover bastante fuerte, pero eso no le importaba, ¿qué más daba si se estaba mojando? Seguía siendo igual de increíble tanto seco como mojado, y quien dijera lo contrario era porque le tenía envidia.

Prusia caminaba a paso acelerado bajo la lluvia. En parte lo agradecía, le evitaba sumirse demasiado en sus pensamientos. Su ritmo fue bajando al acercarse cada vez más al lugar de encuentro.

-Vaya, que puntuales sois cuando os conviene, cabrones.- Dijo tras recuperar el aire.

_Y no soy quien para juzgarte…_

_Sólo quiero hacer contigo verbos que acaben en –arte._

El sonido de la lluvia se mezclaba con el del piano. A pesar de que con algunos truenos, el de la tormenta podía ser superior, Roderich competía con la potencia de la misma, descargando así toda su ira en forma de canción. Finalizó la melodía y observó el antiguo reloj que tenía en la pared, ya eran las once.

Suspiró pesadamente volviendo la mirada hacia la carta. Como sea otra de sus estupideces, lo mato.

_Volarás, serás testigo de la eternidad,_

_vivirás entre las notas de mi soledad,_

_este piano te protegerá._

La lluvia seguía cayendo igual de fuerte, pero a él no le importaba. Austria corría todo lo que podía por aquellas calles cubiertas por finas cortinas de agua e iluminadas únicamente por las tenues luces de las farolas.

Las piernas le fallaban y su respiración era tan acelerada que se escuchaba incluso con el sonido de la tormenta. Él nunca había sido muy atlético, en realidad tenía una pésima resistencia, pero aquello era diferente.

Llegó a aquel lugar y aunque al principio le costó, divisó el cuerpo inerte de su ``amigo´´, llegaba demasiado tarde. Se fue acercando lentamente, intentando calmar su respiración sin éxito alguno. Notaba como gotas recorrían nacían de sus ojos y se perdían por su rostro, no estaba seguro de si era por la lluvia o estaba llorando. Ya nada le importaba, tenía que ser una broma, o eso quería él pensar.

Se arrodilló junto a él aun sosteniendo con una mano la carta, ahora arrugada y mojada. Era extraño verle ahora tan silencioso y quieto, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría y se burlaría de él por estar llorando.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que ya no merecería la pena, ¿por qué solo nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos cuando lo perdemos? Pero lo suyo era diferente, ambos sabían lo que todas aquellas palabras, burlas y gestos de odio querían decir en realidad. Ambos lo sabían, pero ya era demasiado duro como para complicar las cosas con palabrerías innecesarias. Todas esas palabras que nunca se dijeron, los gestos que disimularon, las miradas que ignoraron y los sentimientos que ocultaron lo transformaron en un juego. Un juego donde solo jugaban ellos dos, donde no eran necesarias las palabras, donde no importaba quienes fueran, donde la meta eran los labios del otro. Un juego disfrazado de caricias, besos y abrazos. Un juego que a pesar de saber qué significaba, jamás lo admitieron. Poder mirar al lado sabiendo que el otro estaría ahí, en silencio. Juntos en la lucha y en la cama ser su postre.

_Vamos a surcar juntos los cielos…._

_Agárrate fuerte de mi mano…_

_No te canto yo, te reinventa el piano._

-Nunca te olvidaré.- Se inclinó sobre su rostro, juntando sus labios. A pesar de los fríos que estaban, aun notaba el calor que estos le producían.- Te quiero.- Intentó que sonara claro, pero acabó convirtiéndose en apenas un suspiro.

_Porque no me hace falta rimar para decirte que te amo._


End file.
